In the assembly of semiconductor-based arrangements it is necessary that relatively small parts (on the order of 0.4".times.0.012".times.0.004" in dimensions) be picked up and accurately placed within the package. In the assembly of optoelectronic systems, the necessity to accurately orient and align optical components, such as semiconductor lasers, is critical. At the present time, the "picking and placing" of semiconductor parts requires an individual (referred to as an operator) to manually pick up the small semiconductor using a narrow, vacuum-tipped wand. Once the part is picked up, the operator must manually articulate the part to place it in its proper location. Due to the small size and fragility of the semiconductor piece parts, breakage occurs on a regular basis.
Thus, a need remains for a method of picking and placing small semiconductor devices that allows for relatively easy articulation of the piece part, while avoiding damage to the semiconductor device.